1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of an electro-optical device, an image display device disclosed in JP-A-2005-010382 is known. This image display device has a plurality of pixels each of which has first, second, and third pixel opening portions. A beam of light emitted from a light source is split into first, second, and third color beams, the wavelength regions of which are different from one another. The first, second, and third color beams enter the first, second, and third pixel opening portions, respectively. In this image display device, the second pixel opening portions and the third pixel opening portions are arranged at a predetermined pitch (P) in a predetermined direction, with the first pixel opening portions centered therebetween. The center of the light-gathering spot of the first color beam is located inside the first pixel opening portion. The center of the light-gathering spot of the second color beam is located inside the second pixel opening portion. The center of the light-gathering spot of the third color beam is located inside the third pixel opening portion. When viewed in the predetermined direction, at least either one (D) of the distance between the center of the light-gathering spot of the first color beam and the center of the light-gathering spot of the second color beam (Da) and the distance between the center of the light-gathering spot of the first color beam and the center of the light-gathering spot of the third color beam (Db) is greater than the pitch (P) mentioned above.
It is disclosed in the above-mentioned publication that, with the above settings of the center positions of the light-gathering spots, it is possible to provide an image display device that is less susceptible to color mixture without using any color filter.
In the image display device disclosed in the above-mentioned publication, the beam of light emitted from the light source enters three dichroic mirrors, which function as a color separation element, to be split thereat into the first, second, and third color beams. Having gone out of the three dichroic mirrors at respective angles that are different from one another, the first, second, and third color beams enter a micro lens, which functions as a light-gathering element. A micro lens is provided for each of pixels with one-to-one correspondence. The principal light of the first color beam gathered by the micro lens enters the first pixel opening portion in the normal-line direction. For this reason, it is relatively easy to form the light-gathering spot of the first color beam efficiently inside the first pixel opening portion. In other words, it is unlikely that a substantial part of the light-gathering spot of the first color beam will be formed inside the light-shielding portion surrounding the first pixel opening portion and partitioning it off from the other pixel opening portions. In contrast, the principal light of the second color beam gathered by the micro lens enters the second pixel opening portion in an oblique direction with respect to the normal-line direction. The principal light of the third color beam gathered by the micro lens enters the third pixel opening portion in an oblique direction with respect to the normal-line direction similarly to the principal light of the second color beam. For this reason, it is relatively difficult to form the light-gathering spot of the second color beam and the light-gathering spot of the third color beam efficiently inside the second pixel opening portion and the third pixel opening portion respectively; that is, it is more likely that a part of the light-gathering spot of the second, third color beam will be formed inside the light-shielding portion between the pixel opening portions. Therefore, though the disclosed structure of the publication makes the mixture of the second color beam or the third color beam with the first color beam less likely to occur, display is dark because optical transmittance at the second pixel opening portion and the third pixel opening portion is lower than that at the first pixel opening portion. Moreover, there is a risk of the mixture of the second color beam and the third color beam with each other.
Furthermore, if actual optical transmittance at other pixel opening portions is adjusted for the purpose of white-balance display adjustment while taking, as the reference for the adjustment, the optical transmittance at the second pixel opening portions or the third pixel opening portions, which is lower than that at the first pixel opening portions, there is a risk of worsened display darkness.